moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Airmaid
AIRMAID Duties ---- -Guild Mistress of the Harbingers -Holy Priestess of the Light -Master Herbalist and training as a Master Tailor -Master Chef Appearance ---- The Draenei priestess is a soft looking figure, in the fact her features show a gentle and caring nature. She rarely seems to wear any form of finery or make up, tending to exude a somewhat pure radiance. It could be due to the nature of a Holy priest but there is something else about the female that causes one to pause. She does have one scar that spans the entire circumference of her waist, from an incident with a demon while fighting in the Sunwell. Her wedding band is always worn and never far from her side is her pet frost wyrm Sparky. Well. Technically undead but he is a lovable little scamp at least to the priest. Personality ---- Airmaid is a soft spoken individual, a peace keeper and it is rare she will raise her voice even in the midst of a heated debated. She tends to try to see the larger picture and find a common ground for any, which has served her well in her duties as a guild leader. Her new found 'power' as guild mistress is still uncertain and she has been known to ask others for their thoughts and advice on matters. While young, she still has a playful side which is often seen with her friends as well as a mischievous streak that is hard to miss. Her emotions are rarely hidden and while calm, she has shown a remarkable strength as time has gone by during odds that many would have simply given up in. Highly protective of her friends and her guild mates, she has proved time and again to be a forced to be reckoned with upon the battlefield. Past ---- Like many Draenei, Airmaid has the potential to live many years. Unlike a good amount, she is still surprisingly young in comparison. She can remember many events. Including her family, her childhood. And their deaths. Her parents were scouts, one of the many that would move ahead of the parties of Draenei avoiding both demonic and Orcish attacks, locating safe havens for rest and healing when possible across Draenor, soon to be named Outland. She was the youngest child, two brothers ahead of her. Ze'cail the oldest and Quischa the younger of the pair. She and her brothers were close, Quischa and herself most due to her curiosity and innocence tapered his brash and stubborn nature. There was an attack, by Orc or Demon she can no longer recall due to time and how young she was when it happened. In the battle her parents were killed protecting her and her brothers. Ze'cail immediately threw himself into training to be a warrior, tired of running. He went missing within the next few years, assumed to be dead. Quischa took it upon himself to protect and raise the still young child, barely into his adolescence given they were all the other had left in the world. She was sheltered by the priesthood when the boy seemed to vanish and raised as a priest. During the escape by Exodar, it was revealed her oldest brother Ze'cail had joined the Legion. Upon the arrival in Azuremyst and eventually Azeroth, she continued her training and began to stride out into the world. And have many adventures. Present ---- Currently making her way further into Icecrowne towards the final battle with the Lich King. Always willing to stop and chat though. Category:Airmaid Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest